Movie Night
by Luxzeh
Summary: It would have been a normal night. But when Duncan, Courtney, Bridgette, Geoff, and Gwen go to the movies, nothing goes as planned. What will happen afterwards? D/C and B/G! OLD.
1. Movie Night

**EDITED. Can you tell? I sure can!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of any sort, any shows of any sort, just this idea! **

**Enjoy~**

**~XxX~**

**It would have been a normal night.**

**Would have.**

Courtney's POV~

_Let's see, the capital of China is.. Beijing! __Capital of France... Paris! The city of love! __Capital of capital Australia... _

I tapped my fingers on my desk. Um...

Tomorrow I had a geography test of world capitals. My teacher, Mrs. Burrns, didn't even tell us what type of places the test is about! It could be continents or countries, or just famous cities! So, I have to study everything or else I might get a B or something!

_Australia... Um. _I flipped the note card, _Canberra, Australia. __Dang it! __Okay, Capital of the U.S.; Washington DC!_

Just as I grabbed the next note card my phone started ringing, _Nothin' On You _starting filling the quiet air of my room. I picked up my phone, the Blackberry and looked at the caller ID, _Bridgette. _I answered it. "Courtney?"

"Yup, what's up Bridge?"

"Me and Geoff are seeing a movie and are wondering if you want to come! Come on! It'll be fun!" Bridgette asked excitely.

"Bridgette..." I complained, "You know we're having that big world capital test tomorrow..."

"What? That's tomorrow? I thought she said it was in a week!" she exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. _How can you mix up 'tomorrow' and 'next week'?_

"Yeah, it's tomorrow. Well. Another time maybe?" I suggested._ I Don't wanna hurt her feeling's._

"No! We have to go tonight! There's free concessions tonight! From 7 to 9! We have to go now! Come on Court!" she begged. I looked at the time; 6:31.

"What movie?" I asked skeptically.

"_Date Night_! It had some pretty great reviews!" she said with growing excitement.

"I don't know... It's just gonna be me, you, and Geoff right?" _NOT Duncan..._

"Sort of... Duncan and Gwen are coming but they're seeing a different movie. They're just riding in the same car as us, that's it!"

"Okay... But if you're lying!" I warned.

"I swear! I'm not! They don't want to watch _Date Night_! They're watching a different movie, you'll barely see them!"

"Alright. So are you going to pick me up, or shall I meet you guys there?"

"We're picking you up, But I'm so happy you're coming Court! Tonight's gonna be so much fun, well, we'll be there in about twenty minutes! You'll be picked up first, kay?"

"Alright, see ya"

"See ya" With that she hung up. _I hope I don't regret going._

_Wow, a date night, how ironic. But if this turns out to be a double-date thing! I'm gonna kill Bridgette! _Getting up from my desk I kept on hoping and hoping Duncan would get sick or something and not come. Walking over to my closet, I wondered what I should wear.

~XxX~

Walking down the stairs I was happy with the outfit I had chosen. I was wearing white 'V' neck that had black belt over it, making the top look five times cuter, leggings that was made out of a material that almost made it look like jeans, and my usual shoes. My hair had a slight wave to it and I had a chic black headband on. Arriving at the bottom of the stairs I checked the time again; 6:46. They should be almost here. "Mom, Dad! I'm going to the movies with Geoff and Bridge! Okay?" I shouted into the kitchen.

"Okay sweetie! Just be home before ten!" My mom replied.

"Alright! Thanks" Right on que I heard a car honk outside, "Bye!" Before I could here them respond I was out the door and walking out to Geoff's car. I opened the back door and hopped in, only to land on someones lap. _Oh great!_

"Why, hello _Princess_" _Well, good-bye five minutes of a decent ride..._

"Uh! I thought I was being picked up first!" I said as I scooted off of him to the other side of the car, and I buckled my seat belt.

"Yeah..." Bridgette turned around to face me from the front seat, "But Duncan was already with us, so we didn't need to pick him up, we just needed to pick up you and Gwen" she turned around so she was forward again

"I usually sit there Duncan" I said glaring at him. "_I usually sit there Duncan_" he mocked in a girly voice.

"Ugh! You're such a orge" I said rolling my eyes.

"You're such a princess, Princess!"

"You owe me five dollars!" Geoff mumbled to Bridgette.

"Oh! Just shut-up and drive!" she pushed his shoulder. He laughed and started driving. "It'll take about ten minutes to get to Gwen's and then the movie theater, can you handle that Court?" Bridgette teased.

"I can handle it, but I'm not sure about the seven year old next to me" I snapped. Duncan snickered.

"Don't kill each other guy's!" Bridgette said worried. Now I snickered.

"So Duncan. What movie are you and Gwen seeing?" Geoff said trying to make a conversation, not an argument.

"_Kick-ass_"

I scoffed, "You're seeing _that_ movie?"

"Hell yeah, I'm not watching _Date Night_" he snickered, "That's for cheesy couples"

"Hey!" Geoff and Bridgette said at the same time with the same offended tone.

"You shouldn't even watch it with them, they're just gonna make out the whole time!"_ Now that you think about it, that's probably true._

"You guy's wouldn't do that... Right?" I said hopefully. _How fun would it be to have to sit next to love-making friends for a hour. SO much fun. _

"Of course not Courtney!" Bridgette said sincerely.

"We'll save it for after the movie, right Bridge?" Geoff said seductively. _Disgusting! I hate in when couples flirt in-front of me!_

Bridgette giggled, "Sure Geoffy-effy!" she squealed. _Don't tell me that they're gonna start using baby-talk..._

"Alright Bridgey-bear!" _UGGH! _I groaned.

"Save the love-fest for later!" Duncan said with disgust in his voice _Thank you!_

"Sorry..." Bridgette said apologetically.

"You guys are just like my aunt and uncle, can't arrest somebody with out bringing the baby-talk towards each other..." Duncan murmured. I laughed, _I could just picture that in my head... _

"Did you say something dude?" Geoff said confused.

"What are you talking about?" he said slyly.

"Oh, sorry"

I laughed again. "Am I amusing to you Princess?" he teased with his, guess what, smirk. Before I got to make an excuse, Geoff honked. Momentarily, Gwen arrived and opened the door. Only to see that Duncan was there, she looked over on the other side, and seeing me she sighed, "How am I supposed to get in here without going over somebody?"

"Duncan, how about you scoot over and let Gwen sit there" Bridgette suggested.

"No!" I exclaimed, "Then I'll have to sit next to him!"

"Well, then how about _you_ get out so I can get to the middle?" Gwen said annoyed.

"Uh! Why should _I_-" before I finished my rant Duncan scooted over.

"Just suck it up Drama Queen!" Duncan said as he put on his seat belt.

"Yeah Courtney, it's so obvious that you want him, even Mrs. Burrns knows! When you escorted Duncan to the office yesterday, she totally mocked you guys" I gasped. _To think she was my favorite teacher! Uh!_

Duncan laughed, "Really?"

"Yeah, _Gosh, those teens are such Flirt's_" she mocked our teacher, and her accent, "_Now, it's hard to ever see Courtney wheen she'z a not blushin'_" Bridgette and Geoff laughed. I started to blush.

"Wait, that's not even the funniest part!" Gwen smirked at the thought, "Then she's all like-"

I reached over Duncan and hit Gwen on the shoulder, "Enough!"

"Aww, But I wanna hear what she said" Duncan whined, just to get on my nerves.

"Chill, I'll tell you during previews," Duncan smirked then nodded

"_Psst! You wanna hear a secret!" _My_ favorite _guy whispered in my ear.

"What?" I said with dripping venom.

"_I can see your bra!" _he replied. I gasped and looked down, only to have his thumb come up and hit my nose, "Got ya!"

"Ugh! You're so inappropriate!" He just chuckled.

"Uh... So Gwen, why isn't Trent coming?" Geoff said since I was making the atmosphere a bad one.

"He has a gig tonight..." she blushed, "But he said it was a country thing so I come shouldn't come since I hate country music"

"Oh, that's cool, I heard a rumor that you guys broke up..."

"Who told you _that_?"

"Heather."

"When I get to that _devil_..."

"Um. Hey look we're at the movies already! And it's only... 6:54!" he said dramatically changing the subject.

"Finally" I said with a roll of my eyes, "_Some people _don't know what personally space is" I said glaring at Duncan, his feet were pretty much on my side, but I ignored that hoping he won't make a perverted comment. His body was also up against mine, even though Gwen didn't take up much space. _I'm really starting to regret coming._

~XxX~

"Three tickets for Date Night please" Bridgette asked sweetly as Geoff pulled out the money. _Why is he pulling out money? Isn't it free?_

"We have to _pay_?" I asked dumbly.

"Yeah... It's only free concessions.." Bridgette said. _Aww... Shit!_

"Um. Then can you pay for mt ticket too? I didn't bring any money." _I feel so stupid. IDIOT!_

"We have to _pay_?" I heard someone say on the other side. I didn't have to look over to see who had said that. _Duncan._

"Yes Duncan, you think they're gonna give away free everything! The only reason they're giving out free concessions is because they want to make more money with tickets and other junk!" Gwen said with irritation in her voice.

"We only have a dollar left Courtney..." Bridgette said with her eyebrows furrowed. _THIS CAN'T NE HAPPENING!_

"Duncan, I only brought enough money for me, you're gonna have to sit outside the movie theater"

"For _two hours_!" he complained.

"How long is this movie?" I asked the clerk. _I better not be stuck with that delinquent!_

"It's about one hour and twenty-eight minutes, _not_ including previews and that." she said annoyed. I slapped my head on my forehead, _oh great!_

"Do you guys think you can drive me home?" _Please, please, PLEASE!_

"I'm sorry, but the movie starts at 7:05... And it's almost seven!" Bridgette sighed, "There's no way we can get you home, come back, get food and drinks, _before_ the movie starts!"

"Yeah. Sorry Court. You're gonna have to wait outside the theater with Duncan" Geoff said while scratching the back of his head.

_Noooo! No! NO!_ I screamed in my head, "I rather walk home!" I complained.

"But it's dark out, and it's getting late. You don't know what type of crazies are out there Court"

"I can take them" I said crossing my arms.

"UH! Just leave already!" The clerk complained. _And I'M a drama queen?_

"Fine, but you guys owe me!" I said jabbing my finger in Geoff's chest.

"Okay, okay. Just chill" The clerk handed them their tickets and grabbed a walkie-talkie, she mumbled something into it, but we were already walking away so I didn't catch what she walked over to the concessions line, all five lines had about 15 people, not as bad as I thought it would be. We headed over to the line in the middle.

"I'm sorry that you can't see the movie Courtney, I really am! But maybe you can study for that test you were talking about."

"There's a test! When! What class?" Geoff said alarmed.

"There's a test tomorrow about world capitals Geoff"_ Man, does anybody listen? _Gwen and Duncan approached the line next to us, Duncan had his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. _Wow, he really is a seven-year old._

"But, I didn't bring my note cards. I'm supposed to be watching a movie in the movie theater!" _I'm usually prepared for anything, but hey, give me a break!_

"It's going to be okay. So anyways, what are you getting?" Bridgette asked. _They always change the subject. _The line moved up a little.

"A Fanta and a bag of skittles"

"Oh, grow-up Duncan! It's not my fault you didn't bring any money!" Gwen scolded Duncan, who looked like a seven-year old throwing a fit. I smirked at the scene, but stopped realizing who I looked like._ I better not become a smirking Duncan._

"Hmpff!" He sighed, "I wanted to see that movie" _Such a brat!_ The line moved up again.

"Two words: GrowUP" Gwen said, "You're so much like my little brother when he doesn't get his way." she murmured. He rolled his eyes.

"Cool" Bridgette finally said as we moved up. Only seven more people in front of us, Duncan's line had nine because a fat guy made a big order. She didn't try to make any more conversation, nor Geoff did. I noticed that I was the only one who dressed up. Bridgette, Geoff, Gwen, and Duncan were all wearing the usual. I wonder why.

_What am I going to do for an hour? Can't leave, sitting in silence is boring, not tired enough to take a nap, don't have arcade money. _I sighed _What to do, what to do. _Both lines moved up again. Only three more people in our line. Five people in their line. "Hey, Courtney. Are you sure that the test is tomorrow? I'm pretty sure it's next week" Geoff said.

"Well, _I'm _pretty sure it's tomorrow," I said in a irritated tone.

"Whoa, just asking. Just asking." he said as he held his arms up defensively. I rolled my eyes as the people in front of us left with their order.

"Can I have a large blue slushie and a medium popcorn" Bridgette asked politely.

"Make sure that popcorn has a lot of butter, 'kay? I'll have some nachos" Geoff ordered The cashier rasied an eyebrow. Geoff smiled.

"What about you?" he said looking at me with his dull brown eyes.

"Just a medium Fanta with a bag of skittles please"

"Okay, show me your tickets and I'll get your order ready"

"What?" I asked, _you need a ticket?_

"Free concessions with purchase of ticket, why? Do you not have one miss?" he raised his eyebrow again.

"No" I said sheepishly.

Bridgette looked at me apologetically, "Oh! Here, you can buy something with my dollar!" she gave it to me.

"Thank-you"

"Your total is $2:17" he said while smirking at my dollar. _Shit._

"I only have a dollar..." I said while frowning, "What are the individual cost's?"

"95 cents for the skittles, and a dollar twenty two for the drink"

"Give me the skittles" I said as I slammed the money on the counter.

"_Thank-you_" he said as he got our order ready.

"What do you mean I don't get free concessions if I don't have a ticket!" Duncan said highly irritated.

"Youff goft to halfe a ticket" the braces wearing girl lisped.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" he exclaimed.

"Language!" A mom behind us shrieked as she covered her kids ears.

"No, you'll halfe to pay for your foothd" She has one bad lisp.

"My what?"

"Foothd" she pointed to a box of popcorn.

"Oh, food, couldn't understand you _spitty lisp nerd_" She gasped and ran to the back crying.

"There goes my popcorn" Gwen said, _very _enthusiastically. Hear the sarcasm?

"And drink" Duncan added. _Smart Alec.._

"Oh well, I'm going to my theater, see ya" she left towards he theater. Duncan sighed and came to stand near Geoff.

"Hear ya guys go" said our cashier as he handed us our stuff. Thanking him, we walked over to theatre seven, where Geoff and Bridgette's movie was playing. I walked over to their theater with them, not exactly sure what to do.

"Well. See ya guy's in a hour" They said as they went to the theater.

"Hope it's a good movie" I said coldly. _How can they leave me with him? Great friends_. When the door closed I turned around and sat on the bench, this is going to be a long night.

~XxX~

"So. Two hours whole to ourselves Princess, I bet you're going to love that" he said as he sat next to me.

"If you so as touch me I will _rip off_ you stupid smirk" I threatened.

"With what? Your lips?"

"UGH!" I put my head back and it banged up against the wall. He laughed at my expense. _Jerk _I stopped and glared at him, then I checked the time; only three minutes after seven._UGH! This is going to take forever!_

"Can I have a skittle?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"_Because..._ I said no"

"Why?"

"Because"

"Because _why?_"

"BECAUSE!" I shouted.

"Because..."

"Ugh! Just take one!" I shoved the bag into his chest.

"Thank-you" he said as he opened it, "Was that so hard?" I rolled my eyes."Here," he said as he was chewing, he handed me the bag. But I snatched it from his hand.

"Hmpff" I said while I grabbed a handful and tossed them into my mouth. Duncan started laughing, I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at him. _Freak..._He tried to stop laughing, but after about ten seconds he started laughing again. "Okay! What is so funny Duncan?" Is there some joke I missed out on?

He tried to talk, but only laughs came out, "I-l-li-pff-l-" he kept on 'pff'ing from trying to hold in his laughter.

"Well..." I said starting to get impatient.

"I took out a handful and-pff- licked them, then I grabbed a new one and-pff- put the other ones back-pff-pff- in" he kept on laughing while I sat there with wide eyes, "So-pff- we just inderectly-pff-tongued" he was cracking up now.

I shoved him off the bench. I started wiping my lips, "YOU"RE SUCH A PIG! UGH!" _But it's too late, his little Duncan saliva glands are in me_, "EWW!" I coughed.

Although he was just cracking up on the floor now, "Seems like-pff-I'm in you Princess!" he clutched his stomach, "Oh, my stomach hurts from laughing!" He stood up.I kept on wiping my mouth, _eww, eww, EWW! W_as all I kept thinking. Right now I felt several emotions; disgust, anger, despise, sickness, and... _Lust_... Just on little part of me wasn't grossed out. _That_ was the teenage hormone filled part. When he finally stopped laughing sat back down next to me.

"You owe me 95 cents for some new skittles, I don't want these any more!" I said as handed the bag to him.

"Aww, that's a waste of food, there's nothing even wrong with 'em!" he said as he ate some.

"There _was _nothing wrong with them," I corrected, "_Was_"

"Pff, your just jealous that I made the quality go up"

"What? You didn't make them better! You contaminated them!" I screeched. _He didn't make them better!_

"Nah, I think I made them better" he said while throwing some more into his mouth.

"NO! Licking them doesn't make them any better!" _Is he some sort of crazy or something?_

"You know what," he smirked, "I think you're jealous that I licked this, and not you" he winked at me.

_EWW!_ "You need help if you think that's true!" I snapped. _That'll be true when peanuts can walk!_

"YOU need help with your denying problem!" he shot back.

"I'm not denying anything!" I denied, inside my hormones started turning on me, _I wonder how soft his lips are? _

_Ahh! _"Okay, then prove that you don't like me, cause that's exactly what you're denying!" _But what if I don't want to prove you wrong? _I hate hormones, especially teenage hormones.

I turned to face him, "How would I do that?" _Aww, look at his eyes! That's such a pretty blue! You rarely see that color! _Ugh, my mind is fantasizing him, gross.

"Kiss me," he said as he leaned in, _he smells nice._

"Fine!" I grabbed his shirt collar and kissed him, _his lips are soft! _I closed my eyes,_ I'm actually enjoying this._

"Courtney! Is that you?"

I immediately pulled away, "What?" My cheeks were burning. Duncan was smirking next to me. In front of us was my cousin Miranda, the brat of the country. _Oh no... _Miranda looks almost justlike me except she has dark blue eyes and dresses only in Hollister, A&E, Ambercombie, etc, clothing, and she only wears the most expensive shoes. Spoiled describes her. Miranda was the gossip girl of the family, if someone did anything like fall down the stairs, get a boyfriend/girlfriend, or kiss, the whole family would know within ten minutes of it happening. And she's only fifteen!

"Miranda... What are you doing here?" _She lives in Detroit! What's she doing here!_

"Oh.. I've been staying at Auntie Lorrie's for the week." she said with a smile, then she looked over at Duncan, "But, I didn't know you had a boyfriend" she squealed.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Boy toy?"

"No!"

"Sex friend?"

"NO!" I gasped.

"Then why did you smooch him?" she said with a too-wide of a smile.

"I was proving to him that I don't like him!" _Wow, saying that out loud doesn't make any sense..._

She giggled, "Wow, that makes sense! So what's the relationship between you two?" _Why can't she just drop this already!_

"She wants me crazy bad, but she is in crazy denial" Duncan with a wide smirk.

"No!" I said, even though its true. _Why can't Miranda leave already?_

"Okay.. Well see ya around Courtney.." She said as she walked a couple doors down to her theater. I buried my face in my hands, _before I can even leave my parents will know, Aunt Lorrie will know, Uncle Hammer, and everybody else!_

I groaned, "You know-" he started.

"I don't want to here it!" I said as I took my face out of my hands glaring at the punk sitting next to me.

"I think you liked that kiss"

"Nope" _lie_

"I think you just lied"

"Nope"_ lie_

"Uh-huh"

"Yeah-huh" _lie _I lie a lot. No. I _deny_ a lot.

"Your flies open"

"What!" he laughed, I looked down, I'm so stupid, I'm wearing leggings, I pushed his shoulder, "Ugh!"

"You're so gullible!"

"I hate you!" I snarled.

"At least I'm gonna live longer from laughing so much, unlike you Princess, glaring all the time don't help"

"Shut. Up. Or I will shut it for you!"

"With-" I know he was about to say _'your lips?' _but a loud voice interrupted.

"And DON'T COME BACK!" A deep voice yelled. We both turned towards thatdirection, a musculant guard threw out a blonde couple.

"Isn't that Geoff and Bridgette?" Duncan asked pointed to them. I gasped and got up.

"Geoff? Bridgette? What did you guys do?" I asked as I ran over to them.

"Apperenlty you can't make out in movie theater's..." Geoff said as he got up with Bridgette.

"Now we all have to wait for Gwen's movie, don't we?" I asked, at least I'm not just stuck with Duncan anymore. I should be happy... Right?

"And STAY OUT!" another voice yelled.

We looked over at a theater a couple doors down and say Gwen and a boy thrown out. "But he tried kissing me, after I told him to get lost and that I have a boyfriend! Why should I get thown out! That could be called sexual harassment!"

"But you punched him in the face and dumped his drink on him!" the voice said, "So leave!"

"Ugh" she said walking away, upon seeing that we're all here she raised an eyebrow and walked over to us, "Your movie was that short?" she asked. How awkward this is...

"We got kicked out to..." Bridgette said embarrassed.

"So then... Do we leave now?" Gwen asked.

"I guess so" Geoff said. And with that we left.

~XxX~

_Finally, I'm home! __Away from that perevted Duncan. _I went to my room, first thing I did was check my phone, I had three new messages.

The first one read:

_The Capital test is next week, sorry for any confusion. It's just U.S state Captials._  
_DeJone High_

_Oh, so it is next week, I feel stupid. And just U.S capitals, good to know. Good to know I wasted about an hour making note cards for every _but the United States.

The second message read:

_I like Miranda ;)_  
_Didja see what she did? __Oh that's right, you didn't want to hear about it. Too bad for you.  
-D_

The last message was from Miranda so I looked at it to see what he was talking about. The last message:

It was a picture of me and Duncan... Kissing... _Oh no, oh no. She got a picture of that_

Oh great, it even had a foreward box on the bottom, I looked to see how many times it had been forwarded, 17 numbers had re-sent it.

Tomorrow's gonna _suck..._

**~XxX~**

**Yay it's edited and, in my opinion, way better.**

**~blackstaar C:**


	2. The BEST day ever

**EDITED. Can you tell? I sure can!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters of any sort, any shows of any sort, just this idea! **

**~XxX~**

**It's Duncan,**

**What did you expect?**

Courtney's POV~

_This, CAN NOT be happening! _That was all I could think as I stared at my phone, which had the _lovely_ picture of me and Duncan kissing._ What am I going to do? What am I going to say? Oh no, oh no, oh no... _I groaned and slapped my forehead with my hand. _Why did I kiss him anyway? Stupid!_

"Courtney, honey! Are you going to go to sleep anytime soon? It's getting pretty late, you should be going to sleep" my mom said sweetly cracking my closed door.

"Yeah, just finishing my bag for school" I said nervously.

"Okay, night sweetie" she said as she closed the door back.

Sighing, I got up and walked to my dresser, which held my pajama's, and opened a drawer, all the while I was dreading tomorrow.

~XxX~

**_Beep! Beep! Beep! _**I groaned and rolled over, _stupid alarm. _I reached over to my little night stand and hit the snooze button on my alarm, I am no rush to go to school. _Oh... What am I going to do? What am I going to say? What should I do!_ I thought frantically, _there is no way I could just avoid this! _If I _miss _today it'll just show that I'm trying to avoid _this_ and _him_, which might make people think that I _like _him- which I don't- so can't do that. But if I _go_ today there will be endless teasing and rumors. _Oh. What to do! What to do!_

I sighed, _Can this be any worse? _**_Beep! Beep! Beep! _**_Oh! Shut up!_

I hit the snooze again. _Stupid Miranda, stupid school, stupid Duncan, stupid alarms, stupid picture, STUPID DUNCAN! _**_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _**I hit, no, slammed, the off button irritated of the annoying 'beep' it played, STUPID ALARM! I rolled over and looked at the time, 6:29. _Crap!_ I thought _as _I jumped out of bed and ran to my closet, _school starts at seven! __Crap..._

~XxX~

Running down the stairs, while still brushing through my hair, I grabbed a banana and a bottle of orange juice and ran out the door, ignoring my surprised parents. I ran outside and jumped into my silver 2010 Hyundai Veracruz. Jamming the keys into the ignition I peeled my banana open, _at least I'm an excellent multi-tasker. _Starting the engine I took a bite of the fruit. I then started the usual 10 minute drive to school to a 5 minute one. Just by going 50 mph in a 40 mph street. I can make it with time to spare! No worries!

Then heard a siren behind me, Crap..._ It's not after me! It's not after me!_ I chanted in my head I slowed down and waited for it to pass me, but it didn't... It was driving right behind me. I sighed and put the banana in the passenger seat. _No! No! No!_ I bite my lip and pulled over on the side of the road. The police car stopped behind me.

Crap.

I looked in my rear-view mirror to see the cops. There was a cop with what looked like to be a black hair piece, and wearing his uniform, with a teen sitting shot-gun next to him. The teen-boy was arguing with him. _They let criminals sit shot-gun with them? Wait. __You're worrying about the criminal with him! What about you? You might get arrested! _The cop finally got out while the boy rolled his eyes and started messing with the radio. He looks familiar...

I took a deep breathe and rolled down my window. He walked over to my window and gave me a funny look, "Do you know how fast you were going, Miss?" he said in a threatening vioce.

"Um..." I started, "Well, I'm late for school so I went a little faster-" I tried convining him.

"A _little_? You're going _50_ in a child-zone! There's a park right over there!" he pointed to the park to the left, I saw some kids watching on the swings.

I looked down, "Sorry officer, I swear, this will never happen again!" I pleaded, if I get a ticket I am so dead!

"Fine. But I;m leaing you with a warning." He said narrowing his eyes, "But, if you ever-" I stopped paying attention as I saw the boy get out of the police car from my rear-view mirror.

"Um.." I interrupted, "Is he supposed to leave?" I pointed towards him.

"DUNCAN! GET BACK IN THE CAR!" He yelled at him, "_NOW!_" he ordered.

"_Duncan_!" I gasped jumping out of the car.

He noticed us, "Don't get your panties in a knot, dad," he said irritated. Duncan's 'dad' growled. _Dad? Did he just say dad? _He looked at me, "Princess?" he exclaimed, I glared at him," Tsk, Tsk, Tsk" he said shaking his head as he walked over to us, "_You_? Getting pulled over by the cops? Wow, didn't know you had it in you" he teased while he leaned back up against the car.

"Shut-up" I said angrily, "I was late for school, so I was in a rush!" I said crossing my arms.

"Uh-huh" he said smirking, "Well it's seven oh-three right now"

"What?" I looked at the time, he told the truth, it's 7:03. _I am HATING today._

"You know, I'm already escorting _him_ to school, shall I escort you too miss?" Duncan's Dad said.

"You have to be _escorted_ to school?" I asked Duncan with my eyebrows raised.

"He was skipping school and I caught him, and his parole officer is off duty today" I laughed. _Wow... _"Are you surprised?"

"No" I said, which was the total truth.

"Well then" he said crossing his arms.

"You gonna come or not?" the cop said getting annoyed with our bickering(flirting). _NO! _I pretended to think about for a minute, _Thanks, but NO THANKS _"Thanks for the offer, b-" I started.

"But where's she gonna sit?" Duncan interrupted, _douche bag_.

"You both can sit in the back, now come on" he ordered.

"But.." I said, completely confused, I'm_ not _going to be escorted by a police office! How embarrassing! I bet he'll mention how he pulled me over and everything.

"Waitin' on you Princess"

"Uh" I groaned, at the nickname and at the fact of what I have to do, "Idiots" I murmured under my breath, what about my car?

"So, are we just going leave my car here?" I said annoyed. Idiots. Pig. Ogre. Bad-ass. _Duncan._

Duncan's Dad slapped his forehead, "I knew I was forgetting something!" he groaned.

I raised my eyebrow, "So, I guess I don't need to be escorted then?" I said, with a bit too much hope in my voice.

"Guess not." He trailed off, "Don't speed again, got that Missy?" he lectured.

"Yessir" I said as respectfully as I could manage, "But. May I have a pass for being late?"

"Pff, late? You mind as well not go to school today!" Duncan said in a 'know-it-all' way, "It's passed seven, you already missed attendance, you know how much of a hassle it is to unmark your absence? Then you have to give your excuse? Who's going to believe a prep like you got pulled over by the cops? Hmm?"He finished raising an eyebrow, unibrow thing. _He's got a point..._

"Duncan!" his father scolded him.

He shrugged, "It's true" he said flashing me a smirk. I scoffed. B_ut if me and Duncan are gone, we might not get accused of anything... And since it's Friday, maybe everyone will forget by Monday..._

"Courtney, I'm not your guardian, but I still think you should go. Maybe you should consult your parents though" _And have them know about my ticket? Nah-uh!, _"But... If you do play hookie and I see you, I will take action. Okay?" he warned.

"Yessir" I smiled.

"And just call me Officer Matthews by the way" he smiled, "Now go" he said more seriously.

"Alrighty Offiicer Matthews, thank you. Bye" I said waving as I got back into my car. I picked up my banana and took a bite out of it. Ha! This day wasn't as bad as I thought it would turn out to be. But I still got pulled over by a cop. By the time I go back to school, everyone would have forgotten the picture. No worries.

**But boy was she wrong**

**~XxX~**

**Review! Comment! Please don't ignore me :( Just press that button down there.**

**~blackstaar **


	3. Posters

**EDITED**

**Disclaimer: Same old, same old. Don't own TDI or any of the characters. **

**~XxX~**

**Admitting it to your self is hard,**

**But then you have to admit out loud, don't ya?**

**Friday**

Duncan's POV~

Currently, I was sitting in the front seat of my dads police car, he was_ still _lecturing me about, well, everything.

"-Duncan, you know that girl doesn't like that name you call her! Why do you tease her like that? I didn't tease your mother! Ah, your mother... When_ we _were younger like you, we would always be the best in every class,-" He drifted off with a smile on his face. I started blocking him out. I sighed, _old coot always gets off topic... _"-We were the best hall monitors too, you know? Principal always gave us the best praises," he paused, then scowled ,"You never got any praise from the principal! Gosh, why don't you do anything right? Huh? Hmm? Officers at the station wonder what I did, 'Did you drop him when he was young?', or 'Did he eat glue?',-"he continued ranting. _Have a cow why don't you... _"-A nude year party? Seriously? I got teased for months at the station! Then you run off and traumatize those kindergartners! Do you know how many angry parents called? Well do ya?-" _Blah... Blah... Blah... Yadda, Yadda, yaaa..._

I felt my eyelids getting heavier, this is so incredibly boring. I looked outside, we were about ten minutes away from school. But that's not including the time it'll take my dad to rattle on about why I'm late to the secretary, and then her lecturing me. This is so bogus. Why did he let Courtney skip out? He _never_ lets me.

"-Why didn't you ever take on after your brother, Nick? He was such a good son, I still can't believe he's in college! He never caused any trouble when he was younger. But, boy did you! I always got calls from the school! Sometimes letters. Now and again an e-mail... Not only _that_! They-" _Why won't he shut-up already?_

"Okay! Okay!" I said interrupting him, "I get the point! Okay?" I said with annoyance in my voice.

"No, you _don't_ get it Duncan! Getting in trouble won't help you in life!" _That sounded like something Courtney would say,_ he snickered, "Boy, you sure don't get it..." I rolled my eyes,_ here we go... _"That's exactly why I joined the force 15 years ago-"_ Haven't I heard this a thousand times... _He always gives this talk after I get out of Juvie, or get in a lot of trouble. No point in trying to stop him, we'll just start arguing. And fight. And yell. All the way to school. Which I don't really want to do, with my dad at least. Princess would be funner, he would ground me or something. "-In all, that's why I joined the force, to appreciate the law more and _not _to be a delinquent, like you" he finished, finally. Just in time, too.

We finally turned into the school parking lot, where he would park in front because of his police privileges and escort me in like I'm a late first-grader or something. When we stopped in front he sent me a glare, "Behave." he ordered,_ What am I? A dog?_ "It's Friday and you don't want to spend your day in detention or something"

"Yes dad..." I said opening my door. He gave me a _'If-you-do-get-in-trouble-I-will-not-hesitate-to-ground-you' _look, which was a very common look. "Chill" I said holding my hands up as he got out. As he got out the walkie-talkie sitting on the hood inside requested him.

He jumped back in, "Officer Matthews here" he said in the serious, police voice.

_"Yes, Officer Matthews, there's a 2-14 on North Main street, assistance is needed"_ the female officer stated.

"Kay, be there as soon as-" he respond.

_"No, my mistake, a 2-14B, help needed NOW" _she interrupted in a urgent voice.

His mouth fell open,"2-14_B_?" he exclaimed, "On my way!" he said putting his keys back in the ignition, "Duncan, get to class" he said looking over at me. I nodded as he closed his door, then turned his lights and sirens off, he waved then sped off. I watched him speed away to whatever a 2-14B is. When he faded into the distance, I turned around and walked into school.

I walked to the office, and told the secretary why I was late, she didn't question me, this wasn't uncommon- being late. "Hustle, you already missed 40 minutes of first period" she said handing me my slip.

"Mmm-hmm" I said getting the slip from her. Forty minutes still isn't even half of the period, I still have to listen to Ms. Kake babble on about the useless past for 55 minutes. The past is the past, no body can do anything about it so it's stupid that we have to study it and everything.

I walked down the halls to my locker. On the way I passed a couple janitors who had garbage's full of crumbled up paper. _Wonder what's in there._ And it was a lot of paper too. They all looked annoyed, as of they've been tearing the posters off the wall all morning. One of the janitors I passed noticed me a gave me the death glare as he finished crumpling a poster. _What the fuck is his problem?_

When I got to my locker, which stood out from the rest since it was black, not boring blue. I noticed the paper was sticking out of the little slits, someone tried putting something in here. Maybe its the posters the janitors are getting ride of..

Opening it, my head was thinking of all the possibilities of what could be in there. But as I opened it, I was surprised. My jaw fell. _Wow, so _this_ is what they've been taking down..._

~XxX~

**Monday**

Courtney's POV~

"Courtney, you up dear?"

"Yeah mom," I responded walking out of my room. Dressed in again in my Capri's that are made out of denim, making them almost look like jeans, and a cute black top with black flip-flops. It's only 6:30 and I'm ready to go. I can actually eat breakfast here, and not in my car. I smiled, my parents don't know that I got pulled over, or that I skipped school Friday. I don't know why, but it was fun, sneaking around trying not to get caught. I hope I don't become like Duncan though.

"Okay" she responded walking out of her room. My of my looks I got from my mom. She has the same tan skin, the same freckles, the same body figure, and the same mocha-colored hair, it was a tad shorter then mine. The only differences was that she has milky-brown eyes and that she was a couple inches taller than me. "You're ready pretty fast, I haven't even started breakfast" she said walking towards me.

I shrugged, "Never hurts to have spare time" I said with a smile.

~XxX~

Yes! I got a great parking spot near homeroom, and that's also near my last period class. It's pretty hard to get such a perfect parking spot. Hmm, maybe today will be my lucky day... It would be if Duncan wasn't here today. I smiled at the thought of not having to see that pig. But a little, tiny piece of me, wanted to see him. Obviously the hormone-filled, teenage part. I mean, it's just impossible for me to like Duncan! Right?... He's such a perverted pig! If he didn't have such good looks then half the girls wouldn't be attracted to him!

Wait! What did I just think?

"Hey Courtney!" I heard Bridgette exclaim, making me forget my thoughts.

I looked out my window and saw Bridgette walking towards me. I smiled at her and got out of my car, "Hey Bridge!" When she got to me she gave my a little 'hello hug' and gave me a guilty look.

"What?" I said feeling a little self-conscious.

"Um... I don't really know how to put this..." she said scratching the back of her neck and looking down, she looked back up at me, "I guess I'll start with this. Um, why did you miss school Friday?"

Oh, I wasn't prepared for being asked this question. I haven't even thought it over! "I, uh... Well..." I stuttered, thinking frantically for an answer- an excuse, "On my way to school, I got a call from my... Aunt.. Jeniva, and she asked me to come with her to... Her nieces award ceremony..." _Could that have sounded anymore made-up?_

Bridgette looked at me doubtfully for a few seconds. _'She doesn't have an Aunt Jeniva' _she thought, but let it go and shrugged, "Okay. So, um..." she nervously scratched the back of her neck again and looked away, "Did you, maybe, possibly... You know... Kiss Duncan?..."

_What? How does she know that?_ "What are you talking about Bridgette?" I said as serious as possible. The only people who should know about that, is me, Duncan... Miranda... And possibly _seventeen_ other people. But that might include Duncan. So it might be sixteen?

"You see," she said cautiously, "There was a forward going around the school, _that everybody saw_. And... It was a picture of you two. Kissing." _I am so STUPID! After I looked at it, it could of be sent around a few hundred times! Ugh! Why was I so stupid! I didn't have to kiss that ogre! That's probably what he planned all along!_ I feel like slapping my head from being so stupid._ But then that stupid Miranda just_ had _to get a picture, then_ had_ to forward it to everybody! Ugh! When I see her, she is going to be dead. D-E-A-D, dead!_

"Oh,_ really_?" I said, trying not to be crazy angry that I was.

She nodded her head, "And-"

"And?" I interrupted, what else?

"And. Some funny guys thought it would be funny if they printed out posters of that... And posted them _everywhere_," she finished, almost looking guilty. Seeing my shocked expression, she added, "Only around school I mean!" _Oh,_ that _makes it better!_

_"_Only around school. _Only around school!_ ONLY AROUND SCHOOL?" I screamed, not even caring about rules, or stares, or anything, "That means its _only_ gonna be seen by, oh, _only _everyone! And _only _staff to I suppose! And that's _only_ gonna make that _only_ horrible!" I finished.

"Chillax drama queen, it's not like it's her fault._ You _kissed _me_," My favorite obnoxious voice said.

I took a deep breath. That is true, no matter how much I don't like it. I grabbed his shirt collar, major proof of that. And the picture even proves that. I don't think that there is a way to deny this.. Atleast denying it and winning. "Which I highly regret" I said highly annoyed. I knew I shouldn't have gone to the movies with them! Ugh! I wish Bridgette never would have called and asked!

"No point in regretting it babe. The past is the past. Nothing to do about it," he said leaning against the hood of my car, "Did Bridgette tell you what those guys did? They made hundreds of posters that pretty much covered the whole school. Of course, I didn't really see it since I was late and everything. But that's what I've been told. And my locker was filled, top to bottom with them!" he smirked, "Can't wait to see your locker Princess!"

I glared at Duncan. Bridgette spoke up, "Uh. I should get going, I have to see Geoff before class starts... See ya" she finished before walking away.

When she was gone I said, "Okay, first don't address me with any of your little pet names!" I said putting my hands on my hips, "Second, don't put your butt on my car!" he stood up smirking, "And third... Don't ever speak of the kiss! You got me!" I growled.

He shrugged, "Even if _I_don't bring it up, there's still a whole school who wants to know everything! If you don't tell them anything, they're gonna start making rumors." he said, knowing he got me. I hate that everything he was saying was true! "But.. I think I know a solution," he said taking a step closer.

I started feeling a bit nervous now, but no way was I showing it! "What?" I said looking at him hard to see if he was joking, or anything. Because he would do that.

"If we were going out, that would explain everything" he said taking another step closer, leaving inches away from our faces.

"No way am I going out with_ you_!" I said taking a step back, "You're perverted, a criminal, a total pig-"

"And the guy you want, come on. It's so obvious! Everyone knows you like me! Lindsey, the teachers, even my dad!" he said taking yet, another step closer.

"All those people are delusional! I would never have any sort of attraction towards you!" I said, although I knew I was just denying it.

"You're delusional!" he said twisting my words. Ugh, whats the point in fighting? I don't think I'm going to win, because he's got a point. Okay, so maybe I like him a little bit. Maybe because he's nothing like other guys. But I'm not going to tell him that! "C'mon! If we're going out, that'll explain the kiss. Couples always kiss. Just think about Geoff and Bridgette! If the school saw a picture of them kissing, they wouldn't think anything of it," he paused, "We could just say that we've been hiding our relationship, and when you kissed my at the theater we were found out."

That is a good plan...

He smirked, "No matter what you say, it's a win-win situation to me. I kissed you, and I might get a girlfriend"

I smiled at his little joke, "Fine, but that doesn't mean I like you"

"It so totally means you like me" he said hugging me.

I rolled my eyes and giggled, "Sure" he pulled away and smiled.

"Wanna make out?"

"No"

"You say that, but do you mean it?"

I smiled, "Shut-up"

_'Ding' _The bell rang.

"Shit! We're gonna be late for class!" Just now I noticed how we were the only ones in front of the school.

"Yeah, but now we have an excuse, don't we?"

**~XxX~**

**Review :)**

**~blackstaar **


End file.
